


Stoned

by confundedgryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Multi, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot, getting high with the mates, he's not really a stoner, how does one tag, remus is a stoner, slight wolfstar i guess, sorry - Freeform, there is a tiny bit of wolfstar if ya squint, this one is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confundedgryffindor/pseuds/confundedgryffindor
Summary: the marauders get high in their dorm.





	Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely do not recommend using drugs, i've tried a few times and it literally made my summer one of the worst ones in my life, so that fucking sucks.  
> but hope you enjoy nontheless :)

It was James’s idea. He’d found the small ziplock bag under a spare bit of parchment on Remus’ bedside table whilst looking for his astronomy homework so he could copy it. 

And after about 3 minutes of convincing, the boys was sat in a circle on the floor, watching Remus roll a joint.

“Moony, with all due respect, but why the fuck do you even smoke?” James asked. Remus pinched together the top of the joint and twisted it, making it look like a very lopsided and long candy.

“Helps with the pain after full moons. I’m surprised that you didn’t notice earlier, it’s not like I’ve been hiding that I smoke. I’ll have you know that I have even been high in class before,” Remus shrugged and put the joint between his lips.

“Our Moony? High in class?” Sirius laughed. Remus nodded and took out his wand and lit the joint with a quiet mumble and took a long drag.

“Slughorn is much easier to deal with when you can’t comprehend what he’s saying,” The rest of the marauders laughed at Remus’ remark.

”I can imagine,” James said with a smirk still plastered on his face.

 

Sirius reached for the joint, took a drag and let out a small cough. He smiled and went for another drag, determined not to cough this time.

It didn’t take more than three minutes for the room to smell like the weed that was getting passed around. It smelled like a forest, with an undertone of something quite foul yet sweet. Soon the joint was in James’ hand, he looked somewhat nervous as he put it to his lips.

“I wonder what Evans would say if she knew that we were smoking weed in here..” 

“Prongs, sometimes you just have to enjoy yourself and not think about the girl you’re pining about for at least an hour,” Sirius said, his words slurred after only two hits.

 

Peter nervously looked at his friends.

“Is this even safe?” he asked, picking his nails.

“For the most part, yeah, as long as you take it slow and drink water,” Remus replied, not nearly as high as Sirius and James were at this point.

“For the most part?” Peter said, studying the joint that was now placed between his fingers.

“Look, if you’re nervous you shouldn’t smoke, but I’d like another hit so it would be fantastic if you could pass the spliff and make up your mind,” Remus said, scooting a bit closer to Peter who muttered a ‘fine’ and gave the joint to his friend. 

“Guys... I am like really, really thirsty. I think my tounge is going to stick to the roof of my mouth if I don’t drink something soon,” James slurred whilst patting the rug beneath him, clearly enjoying himself.

“Wormtail, you’re sober. Please fetch us something to drink,” Remus said and breathed out a cloud of smoke. “And open a window when you’re at it.” 

Peter sighed, “Fine, but I want you to help me with potions,” he said as he stood up and opened the window closest to the boys and walked out, still nervous and quite grumpy.

 

When Peter came back with four bottles of butterbeer and a jug of water for safe measure, the joint was nowhere to be seen (probably discarded out the window). James was sitting with his back against a bed, still patting the rug with his eyes closed. Sirius was laying with his head in Remus’ lap, and Remus himself was also propped up against a bed, the one opposite of James, playing with Sirius’ hair.

“Guys, I’m back,” Peter said and placed the bottles of butterbeer next to all of his friends. Sirius sat up and grabbed a bottle. He opened it quickly and chugged almost half in less than ten seconds.

“Wormtail, you’re my fuckin’... fuckin’ savior, you are,” he mumbled and sat down the bottle on the floor again, returning to his position in Remus’ lap. James nodded in agreement as he drank, slower than Sirius had.

“I thought I was gonna vomit for a split second before you came,” James admitted. Peter grinned triumphantly. 

“You’re welcome,” he said and went to sit next to James. 

 

The boys were quiet for a few minutes, drinking their butterbeer and enjoying the warm, fuzzy feeling that filled their heads and stomachs.

Remus started mumbling a little, counting something on his fingers.

“Moony, why the fuck are you mumbling?” Sirius asked, apparently enjoying silence for once.

“Have you guys noticed that all odd numbers have an E in them?” Remus said. “One, three, five, seven...”

James stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. “How fucking stoned are you mate?” 

Remus simply shrugged and chuckled a little. 

“He did smoke the entire joint,” Sirius said. “Except for those six drags shared between us.” 

Peter stared at Remus.

”The _entire_ joint?” he asked. Remus shrugged again and started braiding Sirius’ hair. 

”He is so fucking gone,” James laughed.

”So fucking gone,” Sirius agreed. Peter joined in on the laughing, and Remus, he just sat there and didn’t quite understand what the fuck they were on about, and kept braiding Sirius’ hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed.  
> check out my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/confunded-gryffindor :-)


End file.
